kingdom_hearts_the_tirain_pieces_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiora Caelum
Fiora Caelum is an OC created by Black Star for the roleplay Kingdom Hearts: The Tirain Pieces. Path Path chosen: Halo Path sacrificed: Scythe History At the young age of only 2 years old, both of Fiora's parents died in a tragic accident. She was raised in an orphanage within her hometown. However, the orphanage ended up shutting down a few years later, leaving Fiora on her own at the age of 8. She managed to find a place to live, and took whatever jobs she could to get money. She was barely able to live on her own, but the townspeople were kind enough to help her when she needed it.. After hearing news about the creatures attacking town, she decided to repay the town's kindness by fighting this threat. However, her strength was not enough... After being nearly defeated by the Heartless, she went on to the Dive to the Heart. Here, she chose to accept the path of the halo, and sacrificed the path of the scythe. Afterwards, she was asked three questions: What was most important to her, what she was most afraid of, and what she wanted the most out of life. "I'm most afraid of... losing anyone else close to me. What I want most out of life... is to make other people happy, and to be happy myself... What's most important to me... is everyone I've met, the people who helped me in my life." - Fiora's answers to the questions. She then faced the Heartless, and teamed up with Mes, Ovan, Detok, and Armin to battle the Nobodies and the mysterious giant. Upon defeating these, she awoke and defeated the Heartless attacking her with her newfound Keyblade. She then rested in a forest clearing, and thought about the events in Dive to the Heart... Description Fiora is 18 years old. Her appearance is similar to that of Asuna from the Sword Art Online series by Reki Kiwahara. She has long blonde hair, and wears light armor to allow for greater speed and mobility. Before setting off on the journey, she wore slightly ragged clothing that she managed to afford. She had a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, but after leaving her hometown, she was given new clothing: A white shirt with red patterns and a cape on the back, and a red skirt, similar to what a White Mage from Final Fantasy would wear, or Asuna from Sword Art Online. The shirt has a few pieces of armor to protect her chest and shoulders. Fiora is quiet and shy, but always willing to help anyone she can. If someone helps her, she claims to be indebted to the person, and will do anything to make it up to them. Stats Attack: 1 Defense: 2 Magic: 3 Resistance: 2 Speed: 4 Critical: 2 HP:5 Keyblades Light's Embrace- A Keyblade with a yellow shaft and light blue guard. The end has three spike-shaped teeth jutting out at different angles. The keychain is shaped like a usual star symbol, like that of a Wayfinder. Attack: 0 Defense: 2 Magic: 1 Resistance: 1 Speed: 2 Critical: 0 Super Power Lotto- A Keyblade given to Fiora due to her insane luck against the first boss. The Keychain is comprised of the four card suits, and the shaft is four poker chips all connecting to a shotglass at the end. It's Keyblad form, however, is unknown Attack: 10 Defense: 10 Magic: 10 Resistance: 7 Speed: 20 Critical: 15 Magic Players on occasion obtain the ability to use magic, weather it is learned, granted, or obtained though level-up's depends on the user's path and other variables. Fiora has learned -Cure FS Levels Fiora has attained FS Level E with: Mes Detok Ovan Brandon Kyle Brooklyn Intresting facts/official nicknames Fiora has become known as the Crit Master of the roleplay. During the first boss battle, she consecutively landed critical hits, despite the chances being low. In the end, Crona(RPer of Brooklyn, and creator of the RP) made a bet with Fiora's RPer, Black Star: He would set Fiora’s attack to the enemies weak point. If Fiora took it down in the next turn, then she would be given a powerful End Game Keyblade early on to use in an extreme emergency. Black Star won the bet, and became known as the Crit Master by the two involved. EDIT:Yeah, and I will always be a sore looser on that one <.<